Unexpexted
by rozamarie-ivashkov
Summary: With her alleged love gone, a distraction she sought, as time passed on, To Adrian Ivashkov she was drawn. -really bad, I know, but go with it plz.
1. Chapter 1

Nearly a week after the attack, I showed up at Adrian's door.

His face registered complete and total shock when he saw me.

It was the first time I'd ever sought him out, rather than vice versa.

"Little dhampir," he said, stepping aside. "Come in."

He was still as good looking as ever, but there were Dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping well. And I bet he had been drinking non-stop since the attack.

We sat down across from each other, him on the coach and me on an armchair.

"Haven't seen much if you."

"I haven't wanted to be seen," I admitted.

I don't know how long it was, but we just sat there staring at each other. Him trying to figure out why I'm here and me trying to figure out how to approach the subject.

"Fuck it." I finally decided, and leapt into Adrians arms, straddling him, and kissing him roughly on the lips. At first Adrian was beyond shocked but then he began responding. The kiss was wet, and filled with so many emotions.

Sorrow, passion, anger, desperation, and love... Love... Adrian actually loved me, not just wanting to sleep with me, oh god I've been treating him so badly.

I-I guess I'll should give him a chance, a real one now since Dimitri is ... Well what do I have to lose.

When we finally pulled away to breathe, Adrian rested his forehead against mine, me still straddling him, and he looked conflicted and ... In pain.

"Dammit Rose, you can't use the way I'm feeling towards you." He whispered.

"I know it's low Adrian, but I need you right now. And I was thinking that maybe you... That I... Maybe we...that I should give you a proper shot. When Dimitri was here, I didn't even notice you, I brushed everything off thinking that you just wanted to get in my pants and thought that he was the only one for me. I wont deny it, I still love him so Much, and I don't love you yet, but I'm willing to try...so what do you say."

Adrian looked shocked but had a huge smile settled on his face.

"That's all I ask for little dhampir"


	2. Chapter 2

As our lips broke apart again, Adrian wasted no time in trailing kisses down my neck. With every kiss he gave, electricity seemed to pass through me. He sucked and nipped at it. He slowly went down to my chest. "Why are we still dressed?" I asked with a wink.

he smiles and lifts me up so i'm straddling his waist. He carries me to the bed and lays me down gently. I watch as he takes of his shirt. His fit, toned body turning me on. I sit up and run my fingers down his torso and trace his V-line with them. He watches me with lust filled eyes, a thin line of emerald green covering his blown pupils, as i unbuckle his jeans. i let them fall to his ankles and he kicks them away. i keep my eyes connected with his as i slowly slid his silk boxers down earning me a hiss from him. Adrian pushes my back on the bed once we were both undressed. He hovered above me with a look of happiness, lust and love. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this Rose? You can back down if you want to, believe me i won't judge." he said with concern. "I want this Adrian, I want you." and he didn't need to be told twice as he slowly entered me. i could feel him inch by inch, filling me up. After giving me some time to adjust, adrian didn't hold back anymore. He fucked me at a pace i never believed achievable. His thrusts were Fast, hard and deep, Moans and groans were the the only sounds that can be heard. As we both reached our climaxes, we cried out, ecstasy taking over as he released inside me. Adrian slowed down his hips, then came to a stop and just looked at me as he tried to catch his breath. "Shit Rose...That...that was amazing, Jesus Christ." he said. " I was good?" i asked, suddenly becoming self-conscious as i remembered how this was only my second time and how he had much more experience. "Were you good?" he said with a snort " Fuck rose, you were mind blowing." "are you sure? i know you've had better." where was this coming from, i'm rose hathaway for god's sake. " dammit Rose, never compare yourself to other women, they weren't better, they didn't mean jack to me, and you and making love to you made everything to me. that's right, when i was fucking those other girls, all i thought it was, was sex, but with you, for the first time, i actually thought of it as making love." i felt like i was about to cry, but i leaned in and hugged him tight instead. "Thank you adrian. i know it will be hard for you, knowing i don't love you yet, but i swear i want to try us out and see if i could love again." "i know little dhampir, but i don't care as long as i have you and i have a shot." he pulled us both under the covers and circled me with his arms, pulling me to his warm chest. "Goodnight Adrian." i said exhaustion already taking over "Goodnight, little dhampir. i love you." was the last thing i heard before i fell into a dreamless sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to the light blinding me. I didn't know why woke up until Lissa's feelings hit me so hard through the bond. She was looking for me, apparently she had been waiting for me in my dorm since yesterday afternoon and I didn't end up showing. Wow I was with Adrian in his room for that long. Anyway, she was asking around for me and getting teachers and the gang worried too as they can't seem to find me.

Seemingly, no one bothered to look for me in Adrian's room. Looks like I really made it look like I can't stand him enough to be in the same room as him alone.

I pulled back into myself, trying to sift through the terror and alarm coming from Lissa.

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at Adrian's naked chest. We were both completely naked only covered by a thin white blanket. I sighed and slipped out of bed, dressing quickly. I glanced over at Adrian, walking back over to him and running my fingers through his hair lightly. I pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, letting out a surprised squeak as his arms wrapped around my body, pulling me back onto his chest.

"Where are you going?" Adrian asked, his voice husky and garbled from sleep.

"I need to leave, everyone is looking for me." I told him before leaning down and pecking his lips. He tried to deepen it but I was quick to pull away.

"Can you at least have the decency to wait for me to get dressed and we could leave together?"

I groaned "you better be quick Ivashov."

After Adrian got dressed we both rushed to the cafeteria. We found Lissa, Eddie, Christian and Mia ( **AN: I know she is supposed to be at court but let's pretend she didn't leave with her dad okay**) talking to Alberta. They all looked anxious, were they really that worried about me.

I pretended not to know what was happening. "Hey guys what are you talking about?"

They all turned to me, their eyes widening in shock. Lissa was the first one to snap out of it, and immediately bombarded me with a hug. "oh god Rose, where have you been? We have been looking for you everywhere. You never showed up at your room and we were worried since you know what happened last week, we thought you might've done something stupid." She said quickly.

"done something stupid?" I asked in mock hurt. "I thought you knew me better Vasilissa."

"har di har har. No seriously where were you?"

" I….uhm…" I decided to let her figure it out by lifting me and Adrian's intertwined hands to her eye level.

"oh…" was all she said.

"yeah oh"

"when the hell did that happen?" she yelled shocked. While the others just stood there, still frozen from shock.

"Keep your voice down lissa and last week. I saw how worried he was about me and he told me that he really liked me, and I noticed how worried I was about him and how he was all I was thinking about during the attack, and decided to give us a shot." I hated lying to them but it was the best thing to do in order to hide me and Dimitri further.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked, more astonished than hurt.

"Because we were both trying to avoid everyone till things calmed down."

"Ok."

"Do you guys have anything to say or are you just going to stand there with your mouths open waiting for flies?" I teased the others, but still genuinely wondering what they think of my relationship with Adrian, not that what they say will change anything, I just wanted to know.

"I got to get back to work, congratulations Rose. Glad to see you happy again" she said, I could tell that she was referring to my accident with Jesse. They all thought that it was an episode since I allegedly had PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder).

"Thanks Alberta" she just nodded and left.

The others mumbled their congratulations and hugged me, glad that I'm ok.

We all headed for a table and sat down, Christian and Lissa acting all lovey-dovey, Eddie and Mia talking about…something I don't know about, Adrian was dead silent, playing with my fingers and drawing circles on my hand.

I leaned towards his ear and whispered "You're awfully quite, why's that?"

"I just can't believe that you actually gave us a chance, I guess I'm trying to cherish us holding hands until I wake up and realise it's a dream."

I didn't care that there were people surrounding us, I just leaned down and kissed him. He didn't hesitate to respond. Our little kiss, slowly turned into a make out session and we didn't stop until we heard a throat being cleared.

I turned around to notice that the entire gang was staring at us their eyebrows raise and they had amused smiles on their faces. I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

"oh is our little Rosie blushing?"

Christian.

_Oh god…he is never going to let me live this down. How the hell am I supposed to deal with him during this relationship…I should have thought this through ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three months since Adrian and I had started dating. He had treated me like a queen. He kept getting me gifts and spoiling me rotten. At first it was quite annoying as I wasn't used to anyone but myself taking care of me, getting me things.

Slowly…. Slowly I started falling in love with him. I never thought I would. I thought that I would try but I would end up still pinning over Dimitri and breaking Adrian's heart as mean as that sounds. But no….I ended up falling deeply in love with Adrian Ivashkov.

I haven't told him that yet though. He tells me every day, but I haven't found the courage to do so. Ironic isn't it. Rose Hathaway can't find enough courage to tell some boy how she feels. That's it though…Adrian isn't just some boy. Not anymore anyway.

Adrian and were cuddling on his couch. We were just sitting there, not saying anything. The silence was welcome though. I was very comfortable the way we were. His arms around me, my head on his firm chest, hearing his heartbeat, him playing with my hair.

Adrian suddenly broke the quietness. "I haven't had a drink in a week you know." As soon as his words sunk in my mind, I quickly untangled myself from his arms and stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"What? You can't be serious."

"I'm being completely and absolutely serious, Little Dhmapir."

"I'm so happy for you Adrian. I Knew you could do it. I can't believe I haven't noticed though. No wonder you smell better. You still stink because if the cigarettes, but you do smell better."

"Wow, thanks for telling me I stink. And I tried to quit the cigarettes Rose, I really did. But I can't, not with spirit. You know how it gets."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Why are you sorry Little Dhampir. None of this is your fault. Just like you being Shadow Kissed is not my fault. It neither is your fault. When are you going to tell Lisa about taking her darkness. You haven't told her ye. You keep on delaying it."

"I don't know. I don't want to worry her. She's doing so well in spirit. She loves it, I cant take that away from her."

"You can't take that away from her, but she can drive you mad? When did that become ok? I know that you want what's best for her, and for her to have what she wants and be happy. But guess what Rose? You deserve to be happy to. You deserve to live a normal life without being haunted by ghosts."

I knew he was right in some way, so I chose to stay quiet. I was torn. Both me and Adrian has excellent points. I wanted both. I wanted to live a normal life. I wanted to live without being on edge. But I wanted Lisa to be happy and enjoy spirit just as much.

"Forget about that for a bit, I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead. You know you can tell me anything Rose." His eyes were comforting yet they held worry in them. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I know that this is going to be shocking, it was pretty shocking to me too. When I met you I thought you were just another Moroi just has sex more often. I thought that you were just trying to get into my pants. I'm not gonna lie, I still thought that till the day we started dating. I thought you were an extremely annoying pervert who didn't know when to quit. But then I started dating, I got to know you, I began to notice how you actually feel about me. I realised how you are one of the best people I know. And… and I-I I love you Adrian."

I opened my eyes to take in his reaction. He looked like he was frozen in shock. I guess he never believed that I would get over Dimitri, not this quickly at least. A smile started to tug at his lips. His eyes lit up and glossed over. He suddenly smiled completely, some Moroi like Lisa preferred to smile a closed mouth smile. Adrian though, likes to smile an open mouth smile, where his fangs showed (depends on how happy he was), which I liked and he was now smiling that smile.

"Can you say the last part again. I don't think I heard you right."

I chuckled lightly. "I love you Adrian Ivashkov."

Adrian abruptly lunged at me, so I was laying under him on the couch, and started leaving kisses all over my face. I couldn't stop giggling. He then stopped, rested his forehead against mind, and leaned down.

When I felt his lips brush against mine, he whispered "say it again". And I could feel the words against my lips, I could taste the words.

"I… Love… You… Adrian." I whispered the words slowly against his lips. He immediately crushed his lips against mine. I didn't want to stop. My body felt like it was wired to a plug and electricity was flowing through me, sending shockwaves from my head to my toes.

And then we were making love. It seemed like he was thrusting into me for hours and with every thrust my need for him only grew bigger. I hadn't thought that it could be better than that, but then Adrian changed our position and it allowed him to go deeper inside of me.

I couldn't really do anything, every thrust felt like it was an orgasm itself. It was mind blowing. When I finally came, it felt like Adrian was sending shockwaves of pure pleasure through my body and I felt myself explode around his length. While I was riding out my orgasm, I felt Adrian pick up his speed one last time and then he too came, his warm seed spilling into me.

When the waves of pleasure finally ebbed down, I opened my eyes. Adrian was on top of me…trying to catch his breath. "Wow." I breathed. That was all I could say.


	5. Chapter 5

I am nervous, really nervous. That's all I felt as I step into the guest housing. I had gotten used to this place, staying here with Adrian. The problem is, I am not sure if I will be able to come here anymore. Not after I tell him.

I see Adrian walk in to the living room, watch him smile. He is quick to come to me, collect me into a warm loving hug and pulls away so he can look at me.

For the first time since I met him, I am afraid of him. More of his reaction really. What will he do when he finds out? What will he say? He then notices the uneasiness on my face.

"What's wrong, you look worried, scared even. Tell me, is there something I can do, Little Dhampir?" He says with a concerned smile. But then it washes off and his face becomes a hard line. "Did someone hurt you? If anyone did…" he said pointing a finger at me, rage filling his voice and eyes.

"Adrian, it's not that. Nothing like that. And you know I can take care of myself if that happened. We need to talk." I mumble. I can't seem to get my words out properly.

"Are you breaking up with me? Oh god you are aren't you? But I thought you loved me? What happened to that?" he said with tears brimming his eyes, on the edge of crying.

"No it's not that. I am not leaving you. But what I am going to tell you might make you want to break up with me."

"I would never."

"Ok, please don't get angry with me. I love you ok."

"Why will I be angry? Just tell me, you're starting to worry me Rose" The worry in his voice is soon followed with frustration.

"Okay, now promise me you'll listen to me before you get angry." I try again.

"Why are you asking this? Just tell me already."

I let a breath out. This time better than any. I close my eyes and just go for it.

"Adrian….I'm pregnant."

"You're…you're pregnant?" he says while looking at me emotionless when I open one I to take in his reaction.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say before he wrapped his arms around my waist while I cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry." I kept muttering. All Adrian did was rock me back and forth.

"Don't be sorry. It's my fault too, but it'll be okay. I'm not leaving okay?" He pulled away and kissed my face. From my forehead to my chin, and eventually to my lips. "We got this Little Dhampir… We can do this."

I hugged him again, him lifting me off my feet.

"You're pregnant…" he says again, smiling down at me.

"I am." I say and smile back at him, tears falling down my cheeks again. And he ends up kissing me so passionately and tenderly.

"I'm going to be a father?" he asks, his voice rough with tears.

"If you want t be." I tell him cautiously. He looks at me offended.

"Of course I want to be a father. There is nothing I want more in my life. You're my love, my life, my soul. I know we're a little too young, but that doesn't matter. We'll make it. Our baby will be the most loved baby in the world."

"More like the most spoiled baby in the world." I reply in a teasing tone, wiping away the tear tracks on my cheeks.

"Why you're right Little Dhampir. And you will be the most spoiled woman in the world once you become Mrs. Ivashkov."

I let out a gasp. "Don't say that Adrian, we can't. People wont like it, especially your aunt, and you know that." My voice filled with defeat and disappointment.

"So? Who cares? I sure as hell don't. and you shouldn't either, my Little rebellious troublemaking Dhampir wouldn't. I love you Rose and I will marry you someday. That might not be now, since as I said before, we're a little too young for that. But I will, and I cannot wait till that day comes."

"I love you too Adrian and I cannot wait till that day either."

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"I just realised something."

"What is it Adrian? You're scaring me."

"We can't have sex while you're pregnant, can we?"

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. I saw Adrian smile at that from the corner of my eyes, but he still had that look of worry etched on his face.

"Yes we can Adrian don't worry. Apparently, it is actually a good thing to do that. Apparently, I am less likely to give birth prematurely when I have regular sex during my pregnancy." I said quoting . "Oh and I have an appointment with her in two weeks for my first ultrasound."

"Oh god, what will your mom do when she finds out. She wasn't exactly fond of me the first time we met."

"Lets not worry about her right now." I mumbled as I leaned up to kiss him.


End file.
